Brotherly Love
by BJ30
Summary: Theodore finds a bottle of wine in the kitchen and entices his brothers to drink a cup of it. Then, nature takes over and Alvin finds himself in the bed with his brother...


**Brotherly love**

Alvin jumped up to the window ledge and watched as rain started to fall down. Simon was quick to join him.

"Where's Theodore? I was positive that he'd be up here by now."

"The last I saw of him he was going to the store with Dave and the girls. You know what that means, don't you?"

"What?"

"We have the house all to ourselves!" Simon smiled as he leaned over and hugged his brother.

"Is that it? Is that all your sweet, sexy, wonderful brother gets is a hug? Come on and lay a big wet one on me, Simon. You know you want to…"

Simon blushed as he pulled Simon in close and planted a big kiss on his brother's lips. Simon opened his right eye to see that Dave and the girls were pulling into the driveway, causing him to quickly break the kiss.

"Dave's home! Quick… bedroom."

Alvin bolted from the window and into the bedroom, with Simon close behind.

"Why are we in here?"

"Pretending we were taking a nap, instead of making out."

"Ah! Good plan, Simon. That's why you're the smart one!"

Simon heard the door open and just a few seconds later Theodore entered the room.

"Simon? Alvin? Are you in here?"

Rubbing his eyes, Simon sat up.

"We were taking a nap, Theo. Anything you need?"

"Oh… not really. Just wondering where you were. You should see what I just found in the kitchen. Dave bought it today."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you later when the girls are busy. Tonight is their night to practice with Dave. Simon, why is your chin all wet? Were you kissing Alvin again, you naughty boy?"

"Theo.. you are amazing. I couldn't even tell I was still wet. How about a reward?"

Theodore shook his head as Simon approached him and placed his lips onto Theodore's. For a brief moment, the duo were inseparable.

"Okay, I hear the girls coming. Break it up, you two."

Reluctantly Simon and Theo parted lips and hugged each other. As Brittney and Jeanette entered the room, Simon's jaw dropped. Alvin purred at them while Theodore eagerly waited for Eleanor.

"Like our new outfits, I see."

"I never thought I would say this, but…. Damn…. You are hot, Jeanette." Commented Simon

"Thanks. Britt? Let's go back out and get ready for practice."

"Okay."

Simon tapped Jeanette on the butt as she left, causing her to smile.

"She is one beautiful girl, isn't she?"

"Then why haven't you two done it yet? Huh?"

"I… I'm saving it. I want that night to be special.

"Why? Don't go for the right time. Go for right now."

"Thanks Alvin, but I want to wait. Maybe after the next concert. Perhaps backstage with nothing but us and one of those little bottles of champagne….Oooohhh…. oh yeah….."

Alvin slapped his brother's cheeks.

"Simon! Snap out of it. Let's go see that one thing Theodore was talking about."

Alvin led Simon into the kitchen, where his brother was waiting. The trio could hear the chipettes singing. Theodore opened up a cupboard door and pulled out a small glass bottle.

"Theo? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. Dave got a bottle of wine. Come on! Let's crack this puppy open!"

"All right, Theo! You rock. Simon?"

"I… I don't know if I should…"

"Come on! It won't be much."

"Oh all right. Alvin, you get the cup. Theo and I will pour."

Alvin quickly retrieved a plastic cup from the counter as Simon popped the top off and started filling up the glass.

"You know we could get in serious trouble for this."

"Yeah, but it's so worth it!"

Simon replaced the top and together the trio slid the bottle back into the cupboard. They looked at each other for a second before Simon decided to take the first sip. He quickly returned for another, and then another. Theodore joined in, with Alvin bringing up the rear. Within a matter of minutes they had the entire cup empty.

"Well? Anything?

"Not yet. It's too soon. I'm gonna go sit on my be…. Woah… Jeanette, is that you?" Simon asked, staring directly at Alvin.

"No, but you can call me that if you want. He he! You are acting silly, Theo!"

"Quick! To the bedroom."

Simon stumbled to maintain his footing as he ran into the doorframe leading to the bedroom. Alvin helped him in while Theodore went straight for his bed and started jumping up and down.

"You are looking good tonight, Alvin. Wow…." Simon took off his glasses and sat them aside. "I think I can see better without them right now."

"Hey guys! Look at me! I'm jumping on my bed! Wheee… Wheee…" Theodore chanted while Alvin and Simon started laughing. They could hear the faint voices of the chipettes practicing.

"Come on Si! Let the sweet voices of Jeanette, Eleanor and… uh, and.."

"Brittney?"

"That's it! Let their voices… oh, just shut up and kiss me, you fool!"

That was all the convincing Simon needed. Theodore stood and watched as his brothers started to make out. Without hesitation Alvin slipped his hand into Simon's pants. Alvin noticed that Theodore had passed out and was hanging off the edge of his bed. Alvin then slipped Simon his tongue, just as Simon did the same.

"Oohh. You read my mind, huh? I think someone needs a good spanking, Si. Bend over and show me that wonderful butt of yours!"

Simon quickly removed his pants and tossed them so hard they landed right next to Theodore. Pointing his butt at Alvin's face, Simon gave it a slap.

"Let me have it, you big sexy creature you!"

Alvin then undressed himself and started poking around his hole.

"I can't find it! Where did it go?"

"Alvin, it's that little hole back there… See?"

Simon pushed his butt even closer to his brother.

"Ahh… You mean this one?"

Simon felt Alvin insert his entire shaft in one quick movement.

"Oooh yeah! That's the one, Alvin. Now do me! Pound me hard like I deserve, big boy."

Alvin grabbed hold of his brother and started thrusting back and forth. Simon felt extreme amounts of pleasure rolling through his backside. So much in fact that he was starting to leak some seed of his own. Just a few more thrusts later from his brother, and Simon shot out his load onto the bed.

"Aaalllllvvvvviiiiinnnnnn…." Simon moaned.

"Oh yeah! Who's your big boy, huh?

"Oh you are… you are…"

Alvin continued going at it, smacking his brother's rear in the process, causing him to yelp.

"Oh Simon! I'm gonnnnnaaaa…. I'm gonna…"

Alvin screeched in delight as he let loose a torrent of seed into Simon's backside. Simon turned his head around and waited for his brother to pull out. The second he did, Simon kissed him.

"You are the best lover ever, Alvin. That was incredible. No wonder Britt loves you."

"You're not bad either, Si. Now enough talk… let's kiss!"

While making out, Alvin realized that the voices of the chipettes had stopped. As he opened his eyes for a brief second, he saw that the girls were standing in the doorway, staring at them. He quickly pushed Simon off of him and started to laugh.

"Oh Alvin…. I got a special delivery for you. Come and get it!" Simon teased, not seeing the girls. While Simon kissed his brother again, Alvin cleared his throat.

"Something wrong, Alvi…. Oh….Hi, Jeanette."

"Simon! Making out with your own brother? That's really strange, you know that? Why?"

"That's not all he did." Alvin said, pointing at the now dried pool of seed.

"Simon! You had sex with him? Eww….. I'm so not sleeping with you tonight. Wait…. What's that smell?"

Brittney sniffed the air and could clearly smell the wine.

"You stole from Dave! You're drunk aren't you?"

"Yep! He sure is. So is Theodore."

"No… not Theo too."

"Don't worry, Eleanor. He passed out early on. Britt, you have a great man in Alvin. All he did was talk about you."

"Yeah, while he was poking you in the ass!"

"True. He really does love you. I wanted it, Britt. I begged him. It was the wine talking, not me. Forgive me, please?"

Brittney and Jeanette whispered to each other and then went to confront their boys. Jeanette grabbed hold of Simon's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Oh, Simon. I love you, even if your own brother pounds you in the butt. I know your heart beats for me."

While Simon and Jeanette started kissing, Alvin stared at him.

"Way to go, bro. Nice cover! Before you know it, you'll be back with me yet again, having the time of your life."


End file.
